Groundhog Danger
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: February 2nd, 2017. Everyone's wondering what the forecast will be like since Groundhog Swain predicts Swellview's weather. Will Cheyenne figure out what happened to her groundhog cousin?
1. How Groundhogs Work

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. So glad that you guys like my fan fiction now. No more negative insults. I'm still upset at someone but, I'll get over it, somehow. Anyways, I really like Groundhog Day. Here, in the US, Puxatony Phil, the groundhog from Puxatony, Pennsylvania, predicts our weather on that day so,** _ **why can't Swellview have a groundhog?**_ **I began to wonder as I watched the News Channel 7 top story on February 2nd, 2016.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this and please continue to review, follow, and favorite me. Thanks😊**

Every February 2nd, a very special event happens. At 6:30, in the morning, Swellview's groundhog, Swain climbs out of his little burrow and comes outside. His burrow is located just a few blocks away from Junk N' Stuff. Once he comes outside, he looks around for his shadow. If he sees his shadow, he runs back inside his burrow and goes back to sleep. That means 6 more weeks of winter but, if it's cloudy and he doesn't see his shadow. If he doesn't see his shadow, that means spring is officially here.

News reporters gather at his burrow so that they can get an exclusive from Swain. Sometimes, they come by Junk N' Stuff to see Swain's cousin, Cheyenne Rae Manchester.

How is Captain Man's daughter, Cheyenne related to Swain?

When Cheyenne was 6 years old, her and Captain Man always visited him, every single day.

A few days before Groundhog Day, Swain, Swellview's groundhog, gave his cousin, Cheyenne a very important job.

He told her, in groundhog gibber, to be Swellview's official human groundhog, and help him check the forecast on his very special day.

6 year old Cheyenne agreed that she would do that.

Then, he told her to take an official oath, stating that she'll never tell anyone about her secret as a human groundhog.

6 year old Cheyenne agreed that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Right after that, 6 year old Cheyenne knelt down to her groundhog cousin and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She also returned the same kiss to him.

Right after that, they shook hands and then, Swain went right back into his burrow.

 **(Wow. So, now, we know about Cheyenne's groundhog cousin, Swain. He's really nice to Cheyenne. He wants her to be Swellview's official human groundhog. What will happen next to 6 year old Cheyenne Rae Manchester? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	2. A 5 Year Old's First Day

A few weeks before Groundhog Day...

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!" 5 year old Cheyenne yelled as she was running around the Man Cave, not wanting to calm down.

Schwoz and Ray were both trying to grab the little 5 year old girl but, both were failing.

She was too fast for them.

There was only one option that Ray hasn't tried yet and that was... getting Captain Man.

He then got his gum out.

"Schwoz, keep an eye on her. I'll be right back." Ray said as he was going up the stairs that led to the sprocket.

Then, he went in.

A few minutes later, he emerged as Captain Man.

He saw the fussy 5 year old and immediately knew what to do.

He picked the 5 year old girl up and held her in his arms.

The 5 year old girl calmed down and looked at her father.

She then began to yawn.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you to bed." Captain Man said, soothingly as Cheyenne laid her head down on her father's shoulder.

Captain Man then began to carry his little girl up the stairs, into the sprocket.

When they got to her room, he turned the light on and carried her over to her bed.

When he got her over there, he laid her down gently and began to tuck her in.

Once he tucked her in, he watched as her eyes began to gently close.

When her eyes closed, he knelt down and kissed her, on her left cheek.

Then, he got up and gently creeped out of the room, without waking her.

A few weeks later...

February 2nd, 2006

"Cheyenne... psst. Cheyenne, sweetie. Time to get up." Ray said, in complete darkness and he now was turning the light on.

Cheyenne then began to wake up.

"Daddy, what time is it?" Cheyenne asked as she was getting up.

Schwoz came into the room.

"4:30 in the morning. We've got to get you bright eyed and groundhog tailed by 6:00." Ray said as he helped her get out of bed.

5:15 A.M.

Once Cheyenne got through eating her blueberry waffle breakfast, Ray took her back into her room to get dressed for her special day.

"So, what does my little groundhog want to wear?" Ray asked her as he was going through her closet, trying to find something for her to wear.

Cheyenne began to think.

"Something that's cute, Daddy." She said.

After all, she was cute and besides, she was 5 years old.

Ray then found a half grass green half brown dress and her grass green dress shoes.

He then turned around and she hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said as she was hugging him.

A few minutes later, Ray came back in and saw his pretty 5 year old daughter all dressed up.

He then picked her up.

"Now, let's go get your hair done. What do you prefer, my little groundhog?" He asked as he was carrying her into the Man Cave living room.

"Pigtails, Daddy." She said, in a cute voice.

How could Ray say No to his 5 year old daughter, Cheyenne?

5:45 A.M.

Just as soon as Ray got through fixing his daughter's hair, Schwoz came in.

"Ray, it's about time." Schwoz said, excitedly.

Cheyenne then looked at her Daddy.

"I know, Schwoz." He said.

Then, he looked at his little girl.

"Daddy's going to be right back, sweetie. Wait here for Daddy, okay?" Ray said.

Then, he went behind the Auto Snacks machine.

5:50 A.M.

Ray came back into the Man Cave as Captain Man.

He saw his little girl waiting anxiously for him over by the elevator.

He went over to her and picked her up.

"Schwoz, stay here and don't move. Come on, Cheyenne." He said as he got into the elevator.

5:55 A.M.

All of the News crew gathered outside of Junk N' Stuff, waiting for Cheyenne to come out and predict the weather.

Evelyn Hall came out of the News van and was already being filmed.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn Hall, standing right outside of the famous little groundhog's burrow. She'll be coming out in five minutes." Evelyn Hall said.

Meanwhile, inside Junk N' Stuff...

Cheyenne and Captain Man were standing at the door.

Cheyenne had tears in her eyes.

"Cheyenne, sweetie, what's wrong?" Captain Man asked as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm scared, Daddy." Cheyenne said, in a scared and nervous tone.

He then held her hand.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll be right there next to you." Captain Man said, reassuringly.

Then, his watch beeped.

It was 6:00.

"Ready, Cheyenne?" Captain Man asked as he held her hand and the other hand was on the door.

"Ready, Daddy." Cheyenne said, in a cute voice.

6:00 A.M.

Just as the News Channel 7 Swellview News team were outside, talking, the door opened and little 5 year old Cheyenne came walking out, along with Captain Man accompanying her.

The cameras were all pointed at little 5 year old Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne, how are you?" One of the reporters asked.

"She's fine." Said a voice that little 5 year old Cheyenne could recognize.

Everyone then turned around and Swellview's groundhog, Swain came walking up to Cheyenne.

Cheyenne picked Swain up and held him in her arms.

Then, all of a sudden, the sky lightened and the sun was coming up.

As that was happening, Cheyenne and Swain both looked down but, as the sun was shining, Cheyenne couldn't see her shadow and neither did Swain, the groundhog.

There was a whole lot of gray cloud cover overhead.

"It's springtime, Swellview. Isn't it, cousin Swain?" Cheyenne said, in an excited tone.

Swain, the groundhog, chippered in agreement.

"Well, you heard it first, Swellview." Evelyn Hall said as she was reporting.

"Welcome to Spring, Swellview. Welcome to Spring!" Cheyenne said, in an excited tone.

 **(Aw. So cute. Ray and Schwoz prepared 5 year old Cheyenne for hibernation. She had to sleep for weeks on in until February 2nd. Swain and Cheyenne were so glad to see each other. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review and Happy Groundhog Day! Thanks😊**


	3. Cheyenne And Swain Meet Again

February 2nd, 2017

The alarm clock rang out. It was 4:00 in the morning, on a Thursday.

17 year old Cheyenne Rae Manchester got up out of bed and walked out of her room, into the darkened hallway.

She felt around in the dark until she could feel the cold surface of the doorknob.

The door to her father's room was still open, so,she went in.

When she went in, she turned on the light so that she could see. Right after that, she walked over to where her Dad was, who was sleeping and she began to shake him awake.

He immediately got up.

"I'm up, sweetie. I'm up." Ray said, in an excited tone.

He got up out of bed and went into the Man Cave living room with her.

5:15 A.M.

Right after Ray and Cheyenne ate breakfast, Ray stayed in the living room while Cheyenne went back into tears room to get dressed.

5:44 A.M.

Cheyenne came out of the sprocket, wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and her black and white tennis shoes with white laces that were undone.

"Okay, sweetie. Prop your feet up here. I'll tie them." Ray said.

Cheyenne then laid back on the couch and Ray started tying both of her shoes.

5:47 A.M.

Right after he tied both of her shoes, she got up off of the couch and gave her father a kiss on his left cheek.

Ray returned the same kiss to her.

There were tears in her eyes.

Ray then hugged her.

"Aw, sweetie. Don't cry. It's going to be okay. You've got this." Ray said as he was comforting her.

She then stopped crying and he helped her dry her tears.

"Will Captain Man be there to see me when I come outside?" Cheyenne asked, with worry in her tone.

Ray placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be there. I'll make sure he will be there." Ray said as he gave his daughter one final smile before she got into the elevator.

5:55 A.M.

Cheyenne's POV:

When I got to the store, I looked out the door and saw the News crew setting up. 6:00 was almost upon me. Pretty soon, I'll be showing everyone that a special girl like me can predict the weather as well as my cousin can.

5:58 A.M.

"In two minutes, Cheyenne, Swain's cousin will be coming out of her burrow." Evelyn Hall said as she was speaking into the microphone, looking directly at the camera.

Cheyenne stood at the door, nervously.

Her fingers were trembling on the doorknob.

 _Where's Captain Man? Where's Captain Man? Where's Captain Man?_ She said to herself as she stood at the door.

Then, her watch began to beep.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment and opened the door.

6:02 A.M.

When she came out, everyone was cheering and clapping for her as she proudly walked into the morning light.

Then, there was a chitter.

She turned around and saw Swain, her cousin groundhog running up to her on all fours.

She immediately picked him up, knowing there was something wrong.

"Today, Cheyenne and Swain make their predictions." Evelyn Hall said as Cheyenne held Swain up to the light.

The more Cheyenne held him up to the sunlight, the more Swain chittered.

The chittering grew louder and louder and when it got to the loudest point, Captain Man came out of Junk N' Stuff.

He saw the chittering groundhog, along with Cheyenne, who was screaming.

He went over to Cheyenne and hugged her.

"I saw my shadow. I'm going back in. See you in 6 more weeks." Cheyenne said as she walked right back into the store.

Right after she walked back in, Captain Man picked Swain up and held him.

He sushed him.

"It's okay. It's okay, Swain. Calm down. I'm right here. You're going to be alright. You're just getting overheated." Captain Man said as he held the groundhog and calmed him down.

He then placed Swain down and Swain scurried off to his burrow.

Captain Man then stood right beside Evelyn Hall.

"Well, you heard it from both of the groundhogs. Looks like it's 6 more weeks of winter." Evelyn Hall said as Captain Man was flashing one of his smiles at the cameras.

 **(Wow. So, both Cheyenne and Swain saw their shadows and were both freaking out. Captain Man had to help calm both of them. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Happy Late Groundhog Day! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	4. Piper's Hatred For Rodents

A few days later, after Groundhog Day...

Henry was at home, working on his homework when Jasper and Charlotte came in.

Henry looked up from his homework and saw Jasper and Charlotte.

"Any word on Cheyenne yet?" Henry asked, in a concerned tone.

Charlotte and Jasper looked at each other.

"She's still sleeping. Ray is still at his daughter's bedside, watching over her." Charlotte explained to Henry.

Henry sat down at the kitchen table, with a worried look on his face.

"Henry, do you like her?" Charlotte asked, in a suspicious tone.

Henry then looked at the side and then looked right back at Charlotte.

"You better not tell anyone, even Ray." Henry said, in a secretly voice.

"I think Ray already knows." Charlotte said.

Then, Jasper came over to his best friend.

"You love Cheyenne. You love Cheyenne." Jasper said, in a tentative, singsongy voice.

Henry gave him a little slap.

"Jasper, you better not tell anyone." Henry said, pleading Jasper not to tell.

"Believe me. I promise I won't tell." Jasper said, in a promising voice.

As they were talking, there was a loud BANG that repeated itself 3 times and then, coming down the stairs was a 9 year old girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a really mean expression on her face as her face was turning red.

"I AM NOT OKAY!" The 9 year old girl named Piper Hart said as she came down the stairs.

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper looked at the angry 9 year old girl.

"Piper, you have always not been okay." Henry said, in an explanatory voice.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Piper yelled.

Jasper embraced her.

"You have anger issues." Jasper said.

Piper then shoved him.

Henry and Charlotte caught him.

"Your sister's nuts!" Jasper said as Henry and Charlotte helped him up.

Mrs. Hart came into the room.

"Piper, sweetie. What's wrong?" Mrs. Hart asked, in a concerned tone.

"There are RATS upstairs!" Piper said, in a complaining tone.

Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper looked at her, with a surprised expression on each of their faces.

"Rats?" Charlotte said.

"Yes. Small little rodents crawling across the carpet. I really don't like them, especially that big, furry rodent." Piper said, complaining.

"You mean Swellview's groundhog, Swain?" Jasper asked, in a curious tone.

"YES! I HATE IT!" Piper yelled.

Mrs. Hart then embraced her.

"Relax, sweetie. I'm sure your father will call an exterminator and have these rodents that you don't like removed." Mrs. Hart said, in a reassuring voice.

"HE SHOULD'VE!" Piper yelled.

Then, she got the broom and went back upstairs.

"Geez. There is something wrong with your sister. She needs help." Jasper said.

"Yeah." Henry said.

 **(Wow. Piper's got severe issues. Tell me about it. My sister has issuance but, not as severe as Piper's. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	5. The Murder Of Groundhog Swain

**(This starts with Piper's point of view.)**

Piper's POV:

It's 9:30 in the evening. Everyone in the house went to sleep, even my brother, Henry.

Just as everyone was asleep, I crept quietly down the stairs.

When I entered the dark, living room, I went into the kitchen, fumbling for a knife in the drawers but, eventually found it.

Then, I placed the knife into my sack and began to walk out the door.

9:45 PM

Piper's POV:

My closest friends and I gathered around the groundhog's hole.

"Everyone here?" Piper asked her friends.

"Here and accounted for." Darla said as she was holding a pick axe in one hand while, in the other hand was a flashlight.

Then, I looked at one of my friends.

"You know what we came here to do?" I said, in a rebellious tone.

"We're here to kill that good for nothing rodent that everyone depends on." I said, in a evil tone.

"You mean, the groundhog?" Darla asked.

"Yes." I said.

Then, everyone tried fitting through the hole. I was the only one who could fit so, I had to crawl deeper and deeper.

Once I got to the bottom, I saw the rodent.

"What do you want?" I asked it.

Then, it jumped on to my face.

I came back up to the surface, with a tannish groundhog, stuck to my face.

Darla got the groundhog off of my face and then, Marla hit the groundhog with a metal shovel.

The groundhog became unconscious for a while.

Then, Darla and I stabbed the groundhog 40 times, in the back until it was dead.

A few minutes later...

We placed the groundhog's body into a plastic white sack and then, tied it off.

Once we did that, we left a trail of blood flowing.

We then placed the groundhog's body back into the hole where Cheyenne will see him.

Right after that, we then began to split up again, heading home.

 **(Wow. That is so mean. Piper's wanting to kill Cheyenne's cousin. Why would she do that? He was an innocent creature that no one wouldn't want nothing to happen to him. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	6. Where's Swain?

**(This starts with Cheyenne's POV).**

Cheyenne's POV:

After I got home, I asked my Dad if it was okay to go visit Swain. He said that it was fine.

After I walked out the door of Junk N' Stuff, I felt a cold wind chill up my spine.

I have to admit. It was kind of chilly but, still.

As I was walking to Swain's burrow, I felt a very unusual pity feeling.

 _This is not like me to be feeling this way._ I said to myself as I was walking to Swain's burrow.

When I got over to his burrow, I knelt down and knocked on the door.

There was no answer.

I tried again a second time.

"Swain? Swain? Please answer the door! I hope you're not mad at me!" I said, in a concerned voice as I knocked on the burrow's door.

Still no answer.

Then, I took the spare key out of my pocket, placed it into the keyhole, and began to turn it.

The door then opened.

I used my flashlight to go into the burrow.

As I was crawling my way through, all of a sudden, I smelled death.

I saw a white plastic bag and noticed that there was something in there.

I grabbed the bag and crawled up to the hole to get out of it.

Just as I got out of the hole, I sat down, on the sidewalk and began to untie the plastic bag.

Right after I untied the plastic bag, I saw a creature that I had noticed before.

Could that be...Swain?

I took the dead creature out of the bag and held it.

I noticed its small black eyes and its little head that looked just like a beaver.

All of a sudden, it hit me. It was... Swain!

"No...No. Swain? Swain? Please wake up! Please?!" I said as I was trying to shake Swain awake.

He wouldn't move.

He was... dead.

I cried, holding Swain's dead body in my arms.

 _Why was Swain dead? Why would he die? What did he die of?_ I asked myself as tears were rolling down from my eyes.

I then got up and carried Swain's dead body back to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She just found her cousin, Swain dead. She felt like something was leaving her. Ironic, isn't it? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	7. Telling Ray

**(This starts with Cheyenne's point of view)**

Cheyenne's POV:

It is time that I try to tell someone about how I feel about Swain's passing. The funeral is in about another week. Who should I tell? I've already told Henry. He said that he would be at the funeral. I've already told Charlotte. She said that she would be there. I've already told Jasper and my friends. They all said that they would be there. Uncle Schwoz probably already knows, knowing that he probably already seen the footage and hasn't told anybody yet. Who should I talk to about this? Oh yeah. My Dad, Ray.

I came out of my room, out of the sprocket, and into the Man Cave.

Ray was listening to his music, with his wireless headphones in his ears.

All of a sudden, I felt something tearing against my soul. It was the depression and the guilt that I was feeling.

I went over to where my Dad was and sat down right beside him.

I looked at my Dad, with sad eyes.

"Dad?" I said as my eyes began to water.

There was no answer.

"Dad?" I said, a bit louder.

There was still no answer.

Schwoz came into the room and watched as I was trying to get Ray's attention.

Schwoz came over to me and took Ray's headphones out of his ears.

"Hey. I was listening to that. What is wrong with you?" Ray said, angry with Schwoz.

"Your daughter is trying to talk to you." Schwoz said, slowly.

Ray then looked at me.

"Thank you, Schwoz." He said, now focusing his attention on me.

I looked up at my Dad, with tears in my eyes.

"Is everything okay, kiddo?" Ray asked me, in a concerned tone.

I couldn't control the tears that were flowing out of my eyes. This feeling... It really hurts.

Ray embraced me in a very tight hug. All of my cries were muffled by his shoulder.

"Sweetie, it's okay. It's okay. What did you do?" Ray said as he was comforting his daughter while he looked at Schwoz.

"I didn't do anything." Schwoz said, innocently.

I looked up at my father.

"Daddy?" I said.

"Yes, Cheyenne?" Ray said as he was drying my tears.

"Does Captain Man keep an eye out for almost anything?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Well... Almost all of the time. Why?" Ray said, now beginning to wonder.

"Did you see something unusual happen the other night?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"You mean the young girls that were around the groundhog's hole?" Ray said, reminiscing.

"Yes, Dad. It's about Swain." I said, in a concerned tone.

Ray embraced me again.

"Sweetie, did something bad happen?" Ray asked as he held my hand.

I shook my head.

Just before I could get it out of my mouth, Schwoz whispered it in Ray's ear.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. Schwoz had to tell Ray what was exactly going on. That is so sad. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	8. Let The Tears Roll

Friday Night

Body visitation night for Swain was tonight at 6:30 at the Swellview Funeral Home.

It was 5:15 PM. Cheyenne was in her room, getting dressed. As she was dressing into her long sleeved black dress shirt, black skirt, black pants on underneath the skirt, and her black and white tennis shoes with the white laces on them, all of a sudden, she felt that guilty feeling rise up inside her.

Just after she got dressed, she walked into the Man Cave living room with a sad look upon her face. Ray and Schwoz were both looking at her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Do you think we should put her through this?" Schwoz asked, in a whispering tone.

Ray then came over to his daughter and embraced her in his arms. Ray looked at Schwoz, with a worried look.

"I'm not sure if she can handle this." Ray said, in a concerning tone.

Cheyenne looked up at her Daddy.

"Dad, I can handle it." Cheyenne said, in a brave tone.

Ray looked at his daughter, suspiciously.

"Cheyenne, are you sure?" Ray said as they were walking over to the tubes.

"I'm sure, Dad but, if I'm not sure, can Captain Man be there to comfort me?" Cheyenne asked, thinking second thoughts about this.

Ray then gave Cheyenne a little hug before they tapped their sides.

"Sure, sweetie, if it makes you feel better." Ray said when he let go of Cheyenne.

They then tapped their sides and the tubes came down.

"Call it, sweetie." Ray said, looking up.

Cheyenne had a few tears in her eyes but, that didn't stop her.

"Up the tube!" Cheyenne said.

There was a gush of air and then, the tubes sucked them up.

 **5:57 PM**

It was a long way from Junk N' Stuff to the Swellview Funeral Home but, we managed to get there on time.

Once we got there, Ray parked the Man Van and Cheyenne and him got out.

As they were walking inside, there were a few tears in Cheyenne's eyes.

She had to look away from Ray for just a moment as tears began to fall.

She began to wipe them.

Ray looked at her.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Ray asked, in a concerned tone as he stopped at the open double doors that led into the body visitation room.

Cheyenne looked up at her Daddy.

"I'll be fine, Daddy." Cheyenne said as Ray was just about to get a gumball out.

"Are you sure, Cheyenne? You can always ask for Captain Man." Ray said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

Then, that guilty feeling began to fade away a little bit but, that melancholic feeling decided to stick around.

Tears began to well up in Cheyenne's eyes but, she sucked them back in, long enough to see her Dad clearly.

"I'll be okay, Dad. I'll ask for Captain Man later." Cheyenne said as she was now walking bravely over to Swain's coffin.

 **6:01 PM**

As Cheyenne was standing in the body visitation room, while Ray was in the self-service pantry, Henry came walking into the room.

"Hey, Cheyenne." Henry said as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Henry." Cheyenne said as she was returning the same favor to him.

Henry looked into the coffin with Cheyenne.

Tears were beginning to drip from Cheyenne's eyes.

Schwoz was right. She couldn't handle this.

Cheyenne reached her hands into the coffin and picked Swain's dead body up.

Once she had Swain's dead body in her arms, she held him close to her chest.

Henry was surprised.

"Cheyenne, my dear girlfriend, listen to me. You have to let Swain go. He's dead, Cheyenne. Dead, I tell you. Please?" Henry said, in a concerned tone as he reached his arms out to take Swain's body away from Cheyenne.

When Cheyenne saw Henry's arms heading towards her, she hugged Swain's dead body tighter.

Jasper came in, along with Charlotte.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked as Henry knelt down to Cheyenne and hugged her as she was crying melancholic sobs.

"She really misses Swain. I know he was really close to her. She picked his body up out of the coffin and now, she's holding it. What do you think I should do?" Henry said, in a sympathetic tone as he hugged Cheyenne tighter.

Then, Jasper had an idea.

"Henry, go get Captain Man." Jasper said, suggesting his idea.

Henry looked at him, with a concerned look on his face.

"You think that Captain Man could rescue her? I'm really worried about her now." Henry said, in a concerned tone as he rubbed Cheyenne's back, trying to calm her down as the melancholic feeling and sobs began to get a whole lot worser.

Jasper and Charlotte looked at each other.

"It's worth a shot. Henry, I'll come with you." Jasper said as he helped Henry up.

Cheyenne then on the carpeted floor, crying, with Swain's dead body in her arms.

Charlotte was standing there, watching. She couldn't take it, anymore.

Charlotte then walked out of the room, leaving the girl alone to cry.

 **6:07 PM**

Outside, storm clouds began to gather. It looked as if God was really mad and was about to unleash a monstrous storm on the town. One of the clouds turned out to be a huge thunderhead, now about to let all of its rain and thunder go.

Meanwhile, inside...

Captain Man came into the body visitation room with Henry and Jasper.

Captain Man looked into the coffin and realized that Swain's body wasn't in there.

He then looked at Henry and Jasper.

"Where's Swain's body?" Captain Man asked, in a serious and stern tone.

Henry silently pointed at Cheyenne.

Captain Man then knelt down to his daughter and began to hug her, soothing her as those melancholic sobs turned louder and louder.

Captain Man rubbed her back, trying to calm his daughter down but, it wasn't working.

He then placed his hands on her face.

Cheyenne then stopped crying.

"C-Captain...M-Man? W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Cheyenne asked as the melancholic sobs began to start again.

She couldn't calm down so, Captain Man placed both of his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"I'm here to help you, sweetie. Someone told me that you really needed me." Captain Man said, in a reassuring tone as he looked at Henry and Jasper.

He then knew that he had to save Cheyenne, his daughter and his special girl.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She got Swain's body out of the coffin. Henry told her that Swain was dead. Will she let go of Swain, with the help from Captain Man? I hope so. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	9. Body Visitation Eulogy

**6:07 PM**

Captain Man came up to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Cheyenne, sweetie?" Captain Man said, in a concerned tone.

Cheyenne looked up at her Dad with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's going to be okay. I know it's hard for you right now but, eventually, you have to learn to let go." Captain Man said as he knelt down and hugged his daughter.

Just when he said that, Cheyenne hugged Swain's body.

"Ray, you made it worse..." Henry said, in a irritated tone.

"It's true though." Captain Man said.

"Ray, you need to be more gentle to her." Henry said, in a whispering tone.

As Ray and Henry were talking, Cheyenne placed Swain's body back into the coffin and she then looked up at the ceiling, with tears in her eyes.

Jasper looked into the coffin and realized that Swain's body was back in.

"Captain Man?" Jasper said.

"Yes, boy?" Captain Man responded.

"Talk to Cheyenne again. I think she has changed. She just placed Swain's body back into the coffin." Jasper said, in a eager voice.

Captain Man then turned around and saw Cheyenne standing there, looking up.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You're awfully quiet." Captain Man asked as he looked at her.

Cheyenne then turned around. She had a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, Dad. God and Jesus both talked to me about where Swain was and they said that I could visit him anytime up there in Heaven." Cheyenne said as a few tears were dripping from her eyes.

Captain Man then hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay, sweetie." Captain Man said as he was hugging her.

"Me too, Dad. Me too." Cheyenne said as she was hugging him, looking up at the ceiling.

 **6:20 PM**

"Will everyone come with me into the next room for the eulogy?" Reverend Thomas Shanter said.

Everyone began to walk out of the room, including Cheyenne. Although she missed Swain so much, she had to be close to her father.

Everyone met up in the room beside the body visitation room.

The Hart family, the Hammels, the Rolloffs, and the Busbys joined in, along with Cheyenne, Captain Man, Jasper, and Charlotte.

Hazel sat down on the left side of Cheyenne while Captain Man sat down on the right side of Cheyenne. Both of them were holding Cheyenne's hands, making sure that she was calm.

The Reverend took his place behind the podium.

He then looked at everyone.

"Today, we honor a groundhog. Tomorrow, we honor the special girl who was close to the groundhog. May the girl who is special please stand up and come up here to deliver the eulogy." Reverend Thomas said.

Hazel looked at Cheyenne, along with CeCe, Cate, Michelle, Dan, and Amy.

"Cheyenne, that's you." Amy Rolloff said, in a whispering tone.

Captain Man and Hazel stood with Cheyenne as she got up.

She then let go of Hazel's and Captain Man's hands and she went up to the podium and stood right behind it.

She looked at everyone and just before she was about to open her mouth, her heart broke in two.

Tears began to form in her eyes but, when her Dad smiled at her, she began to smile.

"Friends, family, I know this is hard for me to let Swain go but, I've talked with the Lord today. He said that Swain is in a better place, up in his Kingdom. Let this be a praise. Don't be brokenhearted, like me. Be happy. Swain'll be happy if you are happy. But, at the funeral, let us praise Swain for the best job that he ever had. He told me to take his place and, Swain..." Cheyenne said, before she took a pause to look up at the ceiling and she saw Swain, in white robes, a golden halo, and angel wings.

He was chittering happily.

He looked down at Cheyenne, with a smile.

"I'll be glad to take your place. Thank you." Cheyenne said.

Then, everyone started clapping.

 **(Wow. So, Cheyenne finally realized that letting a close family member go wasn't so bad. Do you think that she'll be happy at the funeral or will she be sad? Please tell me in your review. What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


	10. Alone At The Graveyard

The night before the two funerals...

It was 11:30 at night and Cheyenne still wasn't asleep.

Someone was on her mind. A deceased family member who she would never see again.

She wanted to run to her father's room to wake her father up but, she didn't seem like she had the courage to.

Alone in the dark, she got up from her bed and went out, into the dark hallway.

She went over to her father's bedroom door and opened it.

She went near her Dad's bedside and tried to wake him up. She just couldn't wake him up. The guilt over Swain's passing began to rise deep inside of her.

She then wrote a note, placed it on his bedside table, and went out the door.

Just as soon as she got into the Man Cave living room, she turned the lights on. Once she turned the lights on, she snapped her fingers and was now teleporting out of the Man Cave.

 **12:00 A.M.**

When Cheyenne got to the Swellview Cemetery, the clock tower that was in mid-Swellview began to chime its bells for the midnight hour.

As Cheyenne was wondering about the cemetery, she saw a green funeral tent, already set up for Swain's burial.

When she walked inside, she saw Swain's coffin.

She immediately went over to it.

Just when she got to it, she lifted the top off of it and saw her cousin, Swain laying in it, peacefully.

She lifted him up out of the coffin and held Swain in her arms.

As she held her cousin in her arms, crying, a white van with the Captain Man insignia on it began to pull into the cemetery parking lot.

Cheyenne heard a car door shut and when she heard it, she held onto her cousin's body tighter, crying melancholic sobs.

As she was crying, she saw a bright light that was heading towards her.

"Please don't hurt me! Please?! I will call my Dad, Captain Man, in a heartbeat!" Cheyenne said, in a innocent but, threatening tone as she held Swain's body closer to her heart.

The figure that was walking towards her was her Dad, Captain Man.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Cheyenne asked, wondering.

"What are you doing here, Cheyenne? It's way past your bedtime, kiddo." Captain Man asked, in a concerned tone.

"I...I just..." Cheyenne started saying as tears began to flow from her eyes.

Captain Man came over to her and embraced her.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. You miss him, don't you?" Captain Man said as he was calming her down.

Cheyenne looked up and saw the golden cloud. Swain's spirit was waving and chittering to her.

"I miss him, Daddy." Cheyenne said, with tears in her eyes.

Captain Man began to rock his daughter from side to side.

"Relax, sweetie. Calm down. I know you miss him but, it's going to be okay. You'll get to talk about him again. Just think, at the funeral, you'll remember him for who he was to you and I'm sure he'll be happy to know that you're alive and well." Captain Man said as he was comforting her.

Cheyenne then began to yawn.

"Come on, sweetie. Put his body back into the coffin and I'll take you home. It's getting late." Captain Man said as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

Cheyenne then smiled.

"Okay, Daddy." She said.

Then, she placed Swain's dead body back into the coffin.

Once she did that, Captain Man picked her up and carried his sleeping daughter over to the Man Van.

 **(Poor Cheyenne. She teleported herself over to the Swellview Cemetery, just so that she could get her mind off of Swain. She really does miss her cousin, now, doesn't she? What will happen next? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Continue to review! Thanks😊**


End file.
